


Into the Pit

by Kallahan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pit of Heresy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallahan/pseuds/Kallahan
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this! This was an older work I did, from over the summer when I finally got my solo flawless in Pit! Our guardians are supposed to be heroes, legends, so I don't think it hurts to try and embellish in our accomplishments a little.
Kudos: 1





	Into the Pit

The vanguard is concerned with the Scarlet Keep, towering out of the moon towards the stars, pointing its jagged spikes towards the earth like reaching claws. Eris tells her wisdom that the real threat is in the dark below, in the shadow of the obsidian pyramid. A relic of both our former and coming destruction. The sad truth is that there are threats from even darker depths, pits of screaming heretics raging in their own hell-paradise. 

I walk through into the scarlet mausoleum, past the alters of sorrow, and step under the arching doorway made large enough for monsters I dare not imagine. Scanning the area through the narrow sights of my mask. It feels empty in the way that all hive catacombs are, a physical and metaphysical vacuum. 

“Are you sure about this?” My ghost buzzes through the comms. “It isn’t too late to turn back.” 

“We’ve faced worse than this” 

“You say that like you know what’s down there.” 

“Whatever is down there can’t be worse than Crota”

“We had a fireteam for Crota, and you know what happened to the last man who faced hoards of hive on the moon with nothing but a hand cannon, don’t you?” 

“Well Dredgen Yor didn’t have a sword, a Vow, or an Exit Strategy. That last one’s his own fault.” 

My ghost releases an exasperated sigh of static over the comm.“You’ve been spending too much time with the Drifter.” 

I ascend the steps and walk to the end of the room, and across the moon-dusted floor I see it. A pit marked with a hive spike and six chains stretched to the edge of the hole. Glowing green energy seeps from runes on the chitinous spike and wraps around the chains, spreading between them like a barrier. Locked, just like Eris said it would be. 

I open my palm, causing the familiar painted shell of my Ghost to appear a foot above my fingers. “Think you can crack it?” I ask. 

“Not without the hive finding out.” 

I give a smirk behind my helmet, “Came here to kill hive anyway, might as well start earl-” As I speak the runes dim, the energy falls and dissipates away into the vacuum like water soaking into dirt. The ground gives a momentary hum I can feel through my boots.

“Please tell me you did that.” 

“I think the hive just.....invited us in.” 

I close my palm shunting Ghost back away and peer over the edge of the pit. Below massive pillars of spikes spin and rotate, spiked pendulums swing to and fro in the descent past where I can see. An obstacle course deathtrap so over the top it would make Calus blush. 

“It’s still not too late to turn back.” My ghost whispers into the comms. 

“Yeah.” I ready the blade on my back in my hands preparing to jump. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was an older work I did, from over the summer when I finally got my solo flawless in Pit! Our guardians are supposed to be heroes, legends, so I don't think it hurts to try and embellish in our accomplishments a little.


End file.
